Frauenabend
by Nymphi
Summary: Post HP7! Hermine trifft sich mit ihren Freundinnen einmal im Monat zu einem Frauenabend. Viel Spass!


**Frauenabend**

Post HP7

Hermine war auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse. Heute war Frauenabend. Sie war natürlich die Organisatorin. Einmal im Monat trafen sich die Mädels und immer in einem anderen Cafe. Letztes Mal wurde entschieden, dass sie sich im neuen Lokal von Cho in der Winkelgasse trafen. Auf dem Schild vor dem Eingang stand in hellblauer verschnörkelter Schrift „Chez Cho" geschrieben. Das Lokal war wirklich gemütlich und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Cho selber hat ihren freien Abend. Ginny war in schwangerem Zustand unberechenbar und das war Hermine lieber vorsichtig. Immerhin war Cho so etwas wie eine Ex-Freundin von Harry. Hermine hängte ihren Mantel auf und ging zu ihren Freundinnen. Ginny, Luna, Hanna und Susan waren schon alle da. Es waren alles liebe Freundinnen nach dem Krieg geworden.

„Hallo"

„Hallo Hermine"

„Dein neues Kleid steht dir super Ginny"

„Ich fühle mich fett"

„Aber du bist erst im zweiten Monat, da sieht man noch nichts"

„Trotzdem bin ich fett"

„Ich habe auch Angst davor fett zu werden"

„Das wirst du nicht. Schwangere Frauen sind sehr schön"

„Hermine damals hast du dich auch andauernd beschwert"

„Willst du eine Essiggurke?"

„Nein danke"

„Ich bin Antoine und heute Abend für ihren Tisch zuständig. Was darf ich den Damen bringen?"

„Butterbier"

„Für mich auch"

„Ja für mich auch ein Butterbier"

„Ich nehme Kürbissaft"

„Für mich einen Spulenwurzeltee"

„Das haben wir leider nicht"

„Dann einen Pfefferminztee mit einer Orangenscheibe"

„Sehr gerne die Damen, kommt sofort"

„Dieser Antoine ist sehr nett"

„Das Cafe ist auch sehr nett"

„Das Cafe heisst Chez Cho, ich finde das passt nicht"

„Cho hat drei Jahre in Frankreich gewohnt, das passt jetzt"

„Finde ich gar nicht"

„Ginny, Hanna, habt ihr euch schon überlegt, ob ihr die Babyparty gemeinsam machen wollt?"

„Das fände ich eine super Idee"

„Danke für den Themenwechsel Hermine"

„Hast du was gesagt Susan?"

„Ja Ginny, ich freue mich schon auf die Geschenke, ich liebe es für Babys einzukaufen"

„Das stimmt"

„Diese niedlichen kleinen Schuhe von Babyworld sind einfach spitze"

„Stimmt, dieser Laden ist ein Wunder, dort findet man einfach alles"

„Die süssen Kleidchen, die es dort gibt sind gar nicht mal so teuer"

„Ich hätte wirklich gerne ein Mädchen, nicht dass ich meine Jungs nicht liebe, aber es wäre wirklich schön ein kleines Mädchen in der Familie"

„Da stimme ich dir zu"

„Ich möchte lieber keine Jungs, die sind anstrengend"

„Mädchen werden dann in der Pubertät umso anstrengender"

„Da habe ich keine Angst, Rose kommt nach mir"

„Warts mal ab. Ich habe das Gefühl die Weasleygene könnten bis dahin noch durchschlagen"

„Was soll das heissen?"

„Nichts Negatives Ginny"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich finde dank den Weasleys haben wir die schlimmeren Zeiten in Hogwarts gut überlebt"

„Stimmt, wir hatten auch in den dunkelsten Tagen immer etwas zu lachen"

„Das war wirklich wichtig"

„Es sind nicht alle Weasleys wie F-fred und George"

„Was ist mit dir Ginny"

„Mir fehlt Fred"

„Mir auch"

„Uns allen"

„Antoine wir möchten noch einmal bestellen"

„Ja bitte?"

„Dreimal Feuerwhiskey, einen Kürbissaft und noch so einen Tee"

„Kommt sofort"

„Hermine wie gefällt dir deinen Job nach der Beförderung"

„Sehr gut danke, es ist ein bisschen viel im Moment. Aber Ron passt auf die Kinder auf oder Molly oder meine Mutter und euch bin ich auch dankbar, wenn ihr manchmal einspringt"

„Wenn es jemand schafft den Job als Ministerin der Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfte zu leiten und gleichzeitig eine Familie zu versorgen, dann bist du das Hermine"

„Ich bin ja erst in der Einführung und arbeite nur halbtags. Sobald Rose nach Hogwarts kommt wird es einfacher"

„Das denke ich auch und Hugo ist so ein lieber Junge, der darf immer mit meinen Jungs spielen"

„Er und Albus sind ja richtig dicke Freunde"

„Das stimmt"

„Eure Jungs sind so süss und Rose natürlich auch"

„Hast du dir schon Namen überlegt Ginny?"

„Ich weiss nicht genau. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann nennen wir sie wahrscheinlich nach Harrys Mutter"

„Und du Hanna?"

„Ich finde Lidvina oder Alice schön, nach Nevilles Mutter"

„Das Ferienhäuschen von dir und Harry wäre doch schön für die Babyparty"

„Ich denke Harry wird nichts dagegen haben"

„Ich bin müde und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause"

„Gute Idee"

„Wo treffen wir uns das nächste Mal?"

„Wie wäre es bei Madam Puddifoot?"

„Nicht schon wieder"

„Dann das Cafe in Muggellondon? Dort waren wir schon lange nicht mehr"

„Bei Starbucks?"

„Ja genau dort Hermine"

„In Ordnung"

„Gute Nacht"

**Ende**


End file.
